1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a crushing machine for crushing stones and coals or the like and, more particularly, to a crushing machine suitable for collapsing massive substances.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Conventional crushing machines for collapsing substances to be crushed include a gyratory crusher, a cone crusher or like crushing machine. Each of these crushing machines includes a cone cave, a conical rotor disposed in the cone cave so as to permit the eccentric turning motion and a drive mechanism for rotating the rotor. When crushing is done, the rotor turns in the cone cave at predetermined speed to thereby press the substances to be crushed against an inner surface of the cone cave. By so doing, the substances to be crushed are compressed and then crushed.
However, since the conventional crushing machine as noted above makes the rotor turn forcibly, it generates substantial vibration.